Persona 4 : Truth and Lies
by NightlyPresence
Summary: Souji Seta is the next in line for the Wild Card, and the torch of power has been passed on from Minato to him. Early on, Souji awoke to his Persona as a result of Minato's help. Years of training have come to fruition and he has become ridiculously stronger. Will the extra training that Minato put him through, make a difference? If along with Izanami, someone else awaits him?
1. Welcome to Inaba

**I do have a bad of habit of quickly acting on my newest idea. Anyway, I just had to do this. Overpowered Brotagonist! YEAH! Souji is overpowered here like my other story of Minato. Granted, he won't have the fusion spells and weapon fusion but still, he's a force to be reckoned with. Please enjoy my first p4 story.**

* * *

I hate public transport. I sighed to myself as I gazed at the greenery passing by. If you haven't noticed, I'm currently in a train which is headed for Inaba. Oh where are my manners? I'm Souji Seta.

"I seriously feel like one of those gypsy people." I muttered to myself, drawing circles on the window out of boredom. "Without the tan and languages of course." Nodding at my words, I glanced at my clock and just then, the megaphone blared.

"We will be reaching Inaba shortly. Please stay patient."

"Oh real funny asshole." I scowled at the megaphone. Sighing again, I summoned a blue card into the palm of my hands. I love cards, either tarot cards, playing cards or persona cards. About the last part, I have this power to summon myths and legends from my soul. I call it persona.

Glancing at the card of Izanagi, I smiled to myself. It's been years since I'm stuck with this guy, I just can seem to let him go, even though I have a lot more personas more powerful than Izanagi.

"Mommy! This guy has a cool card in his hands! I want glowing cards too." My limbs went cold as I realized a little girl was staring at the glowing card in my hands. Shit!

"Mommy!" The little girl growled cutely, since her mom didn't listen. I quickly made the card disappeared and quickly looked towards the window.

"He has no cards." The child's mother scolded before dragging the girl away. I slightly turned my head to see the child scowling at me as she was being dragged away.

"I feel like an asshole." I muttered to myself. I laid back on my seat. How will the year go here? Removing a bit of my gray hair from my eyes…. Yes I have gray hair shaped in a bowl cut along with gray eyes. These features are kinda rare, heck, a guy even had the nerve to call me gramps once and the next second, he was bald.

Chuckling to myself, I recalled the memories of my previous school. I always had to move from place to place because of my parents. I'm heading to Inaba now to spend my year there, after that…. Who knows? Heck, dad might book a trip for outer space.

The train suddenly stopped. I cursed out loud, "Who the hell drives this thing!?" Muttering about stupid train drivers and the like, I stood up and walked out. The faster I get away from public transport, the better. I have developed a hatred of transports now.

Getting my stuff, I walked out from the train. I was supposed to be picked up by my mother's brother. I hate waiting, I might just smash the phone that I have in my hands.

"Over here!" I jerked my head towards the voice and spotted two people. Aww, what a cutie right next to a hardass I assume. I wonder what they want?

"Oh you're more handsome than in photographs." The man who seemed to be in his 30s waved at me, he had a light goatee, clad in a rather marvelous suit and ties….. I love ties.

Next to her was a little girl with brown hair and big, brown eyes. She looked like an angle. Seriously, she was cute.

The hardass continued, "Ryotaro Dojima…. I'll be taking care of you." Shit, I just called my uncle a hardass. I promise to wash my mouth with soap.

"Welcome to the Inaba District." Dojima held out his hand for a shake. I quickly snapped out of my stupor and shook his hand.

Giving out a cheerful smile, I introduced myself, "I'm Souji Seta, pleased to meet you." Dojima smiled back.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. I used to change your diapers." Dojima laughed. So he's seen me naked? Thanks for letting me know uncle. I doubt that I'll look you in the eye after this.

"Anyway." Dojima shrugged off or didn't notice the light scowl on my face, "This is Nanako." He gestured to the little girl who hid behind Dojima. How cute!

She poked her head from behind Dojima and muttered a light, "Hi." I grinned at her.

"Hello there." I waved at her. Aww, she's blushing.

"What the matter Nanako? Are you shy?" Dojima laughed but soon winced as Nanako apparently pinched him.

"Hahaha." Dojima laughed, "Lets head home alright?" I nodded at his words.

"Do you need a hand in the luggage?" Uncle Dojima asked but I shook my head with a smile.

"No, thank you though." Switching to Thor, I easily picked the luggage up. Uncle seemed surprised.

"Wow, you must work out." He mused. Nope, I have the strength of the Norse God….. Yeah, like I'll say that.

"Sometimes." I chuckled and then walked behind him, towards the car.

We sped through the rather quiet town of Inaba. I hope I don't get bored here. All seems so quiet here unlike the last place where I lived.

"So sis and your dad are busy as usual?" Uncle asked and I nodded," Must be hard to move around frequently."

I smiled a bit, "No, I'm used to it now." He looked at me through the mirror, "Think of us as a family alright?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Please take good care of me." Dojima sighed.

"Drop the formality." I nodded and then leaned against the seat.

"Sure, after all, you've seen me naked." Dojima's head nearly met the steering wheel. Nanako quietly giggled. I grinned to myself as she giggled.

Dojima quickly recomposed himself and let out a laugh, "Right, Right." I smiled and then relaxed a bit. I hope my time won't be boring here. My life has been a utter bore since the 25th hour vanished. Speaking of which, I haven't meet her and hobbit in a while.

"I wonder what Minato-senpai is doing?" I wondered to myself…. I hope he's okay. I owe him a lot after all.

* * *

**Like it? I hope you do so. Hopefully, it isn't crappy like the start of DAC. Unlike Minato, Souji is happy since he hasn't been through a harsh past so expect it to be more fun and warm than DAC. Review please! The next chapter will explain how Souji awakened to his persona. **


	2. Awakening

**Chapter 2. This chapter is all about how Souji awakened to his persona. The Minato appearing here is from Death and Chaos, no wonder he's a jerk right now. Anyway, enjoy and please review.**

* * *

A gray haired kid ran through the streets which were tainted with blood. The moon was glowing a sickly yellow color, the surroundings were green. This was the Dark Hour.

A much younger Souji was gasping for air but still running for his life through the puddles of blood. He momentarily stopped to catch his breath. This damn phenomena which happened every midnight was raping his mind. It was just so unbelievable. Electronics stopped working and creepy coffins appeared out of no where.

"Help me." Souji whimpered, he was already tired from running. A freaky ninja with a enormous sword was after him.

"HELP ME!" Souji shouted to no one in particular. He took off in a run again as he heard the foot steps again.

"Someone…. Anyone!" Souji shouted again. The Musha was still in pursuit of the gray haired kid. Souji eventually collapsed on to the ground, in exhaustion, he tried to get up again, but the next second, a wicked sword slash him on the back, nearly reaching into his spine.

Souji screamed in agony as he felt the sword drill into his back. He was about to die, the Musha reared up for another attack. Souji closed his eyes, next day, his parents would find him dead on the ground….. How did it come to this?

"GET OFF HIM!" A voice demanded. The next second, the Ninja was sent flying into a pole by a vicious kick from someone. Souji opened his eyes in pain to see the Ninja struggling to get up. But that wasn't important. The important thing was that a blue haired guy stood in front of Seta, his bangs reached out to his eyes which were a shade of silver. Souji stared in awe and pain as a single kick made the heavily armored Ninja fly away.

"The hell?" Souji managed to speak. The enigmatic boy who was no older than 10 years old stared back at Souji, "Heh, get back."

The Ninja had regained his composure. With a battle cry, it dashed towards the two.

"Hmph." The blue haired stranger held out his hand. A golden sword instantly materialized in his hand. With that, the boy met the charge head on. Souji shakily stood up, the pain nearly made him pass out. But he couldn't help but stare in awe.

The enigmatic blue haired boy furiously clashed his blades with the Musha. Although he was by far the shorter one, he continued on the vicious assault, not bothering to give his opponent any opening.

"The hell is that guy?" Souji said to himself in disbelief. The blunette kicked the Musha square in the chest, making it back off. The Ninja rebounded from the attack, aiming to cleave his opponent. The bluenette swiftly dodged the sword and slammed his own right into the gut of the Musha, making it howl with pain.

"Shut up!" The howl infuriated the stranger. He grabbed a hold of the mask and smashed his face on to the ground, before stomping viciously on it.

"Piece of shit." The stranger growled. If Souji wasn't sure, was the blood coming out from the head black in color?

The stranger jumped back and glared at the Ninja who was struggling to get up. Souji screamed as half of his face was smashed, but it still stood up.

Grabbing on its sword again, the Musha charged at the blunette again. The said blunette shook his head. He readied himself. Souji dropped to the ground as the human of the two let out a monstrous scream.

A monstrous entity appeared out of no where. It was enormous, towering over the blunette who's cold silver eyes turned pitch black. The creature had the boy had 'summoned' in Souji eyes was horrific, it carried a massive blood stained sword in one hand. It had no face, only a birdlike mask which made Souji shiver from the hollow stare.

"Thanatos! Obliterate the fucking shadow!" The youngster demanded to the monstrosity and it obliged. Thanatos grabbed a hold of its sword and charged at the 'shadow', the shadow was offered no chance as the blood stained sword cut him in half within a blink of the eye.

The shadow which was cut in half, dropped to ground, slowly disappearing into black and rest mist in front of Souji eyes.

"What happened?" Souji asked himself again. Thanatos disappeared as well. The blunette fixed his eyes on Souji who quickly backed away.

"Stop it." The blunette sighed as he walked towards him.

"Who are you?" Souji asked hotly.

"You shouldn't care." The boy replied, he crouched down to Souji's level and flipped him over. Souji was about to panic but instantly stopped as the soul shattering pain disappeared at the touch of the stranger's hand.

The wound on his back closed up. The blue haired boy sighed and stood up. "Be careful."

"The hell do you mean!?" Souji cried in anger, he was scared, hurt and confused.

"Woah. Such a snap. You should be grateful, I saved your life." The blue haired savior looked back.

"Who are you?"Souji demanded.

"Minato." The blunette introduced himself. Bluntly.

"What are you?"Souji asked and Minato snickered.

"A human. What else?"

"Don't give me that. You summoned that 'thing'." Souji snapped. Minato studied Souji carefully, a calculative grin slid into his face. Minato had an idea.

"What else could I do? With you being pathetic and all." He replied, making Souji fume.

"Pathetic!? That thing wasn't a human." Souji snapped.

"So? I killed it." Minato shrugged, "Man, you suck so bad. Can't you fight. I kiled it right? Couldn't you do the same. I am still a kid like you." Souji stood up and grabbed Minato's collar.

"Fight? I was running for my life!" Souji shouted at the blue haired jerk.

"That's why, you're pathetic." Minato replied. Souji tried to come up with a comeback but Minato slapped him across the face.

Souji dropped to the ground. Minato walked towards him and grabbed him by the hair, "Seriously. I've saved a lot of lives and you're the first one who snapped at me like that." Minato pushed Souji to the ground.

"Maybe, I should have left you for dead." Minato summoned a dagger into his hand, "A worthless scum who can't even fight." Minato spat.

"How can I fight!?" Souji shouted but earned a slap again.

"Channel it." Minato demanded, socking him in the face. A bruise formed on Souji's face who was seething with anger.

"Trash." Minato hissed, shoving Souji away. The gray haired boy was close to exploding. "How dare he?" Souji fumed. "I don't care if he saved my life."

"That's it." Minato whispered to himself, feeling the power swell inside of Souji. "Channel the energy. Summon it."

"You asshole." Souji shouted in anger, charging towards Minato who sighed. Minato easily parried and blocked all his blows before replying with a nasty haymaker that sent Souji flying back.

"That's all?" Minato asked, unamused. "Hah, I'm actually cursing myself for saving such a weak human being. Trash like you deserves to die."

"Shut up." Souji charged again. Minato gritted his teeth and smiled sweetly. He dashed ahead and knocked Souji back with a punch, making him slam into wall.

Souji cried in pain. Minato grabbed a hold of his dagger and walked towards him. He pinned Souji to the wall. "Well, clown, ready for your last moments?" Minato snickered. Souji was about to say something, but Minato slapped him on the face again, and this time, repeatedly.

Souji desperately tried to fight back but he just couldn't. Minato stopped and gave a sick smile to Souji, "Are you feeling angry, clown?" Minato's eyes went cold and Souji shivered.

"Goodbye!" Minato brought the dagger towards Souji's throat. At that time, something inside Souji snapped. He felt a monstrous burst of power inside him. Minato stopped in his tracks as a familiar blue mist surrounded them. A satisfied smirk played on Minato's lips, "That's good. He's done it."

Souji let out a battle cry and shoved Minato away from himself. Minato easily regained his balance and stared at Souji who was panting hard, a being covered in armor, wielding a massive blade behind him.

"Izanagi….." Souji whispered to himself in awe. The being behind him was waiting his command.

"Teach him a lesson." Souji demanded and the persona obliged. Izanagi charged at Minato who sighed. The blunette jumped back and avoided the blade. Izanagi furiously slashed at Minato who easily dodged the blows.

"Time to finish this." Minato yelled as a huge wave of dread exploded from him, making the persona stop. Thanatos appeared instantly and stabbed the sword right into Izanagi's chest, making the god howl with pain.

Souji screamed as he felt something penetrate into his stomach. He dropped to the ground as his persona went static and disappeared moments later.

Souji was panting hard, he was drained and his stomach felt cut open. Minato blew his bangs up and laughed, "Woah. You need to get your panties in a bunch." He walked towards Souji and crouched towards his level.

"Are you going to kill me?" Souji asked. He was ready for it.

"Nah, just trolling ya." Minato laughed, causing Souji to look at him in disbelief, "I only kicked your ass because I wanted you to summon your persona. Mission accomplished." Minato replied getting up.

"Persona?" Souji asked, "What is a persona?"

"You'll know about it." Minato replied, "I'll come back later." Minato started walking off. Souji stood up and yelled at him.

"Get back you jerk!" Souji demanded.

Minato stopped and snickered, "Such ingratitude. I've saved your life kid. Now, since you've been 'blessed'." Minato spat the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth, "You better do your part."

"Part? I don't get any of this." Souji was confused as hell.

"Laters." Minato's body glowed blue and he ran with inhuman speed, away from Souji who was simply too exhausted. He dropped to his knees and tried to soak what happened with him.

* * *

"Heh." Souji snapped out his daze as the car stopped at a gas station, "I guess senpai did the right thing." He stepped outside.

"I'll meet ya once again, Minato-senpai." Souji swore.

"It starts." A gas attendant whispered, looking at Souji.


	3. The Fog

**Third chapter. Hope you enjoy this. Oh and please tell me, who should I pair Souji with? Yukiko? Chie? Naoto? Harem? Tell me in the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Like Death and Chaos. This will ALSO have a side arc as well.**

**ONWARDS! **

**Guest : Let's see what people power has to say. Thanks for the review =D**

* * *

Souji yawned as he stepped out of the car, remembering the memories. While he thought of Minato as a jerk before, Souji actually respected the blue haired boy.

"Wonder where he is?" Souji asked to himself. Nanako was in the restroom while Dojima was smoking somewhere far off, leaving Souji alone.

"Are you in high school?" A cool voice came from behind Souji. The persona user turned around to face a gas attendant. That grin that she actually creeped Souji out a bit. The attendant had long gray hair, a pale complexion and bright red eyes.

"Yeah." Souji replied, turning around.

The attendant chuckled, "There is little to do here, since you came from a big city. You'll either hang out with friends or do part time jobs."

"It's actually kinda nice." Souji replied, "The air isn't the polluted here."

"Hahah, guess your right." The attendant replied.

"Speaking of jobs, we're hiring part time workers. Give it some thought will you? A student is fine as well." The attendant held out her hand towards Souji with a grin.

Souji casually shook his head, "Sure…" The moment that Souji shook her hand, a wave of nausea washed over him, it seemed to pass as quickly as it came.

Souji blinked and shrugged the phenomena off. The gas station attendant withdrew her hand and walked away, towards the rest room with a smile.

"The blue hell was that?" Souji asked himself, his personas just went into frenzy for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Nanako had retuned from the restroom, she was looking at Souji with a frown, since Souji was dumbly staring at the wall.

"Y-Yeah." Souji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, giving a grin to Nanako. "I'm okay. Wait here alright? I'll use the rest room." Nanako nodded, Souji walked towards the rest room.

Opening the door, Souji stopped the attendant wiping the floor. Walking towards her, Souji grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against a wall, he wasn't sure if this 'Thing' was human. Nobody could have that sort of effect on his 170 plus personas.

"Alright, tough guy. What was that?" Souji asked, his voice low.

"What was what?" The attendant replied with a small smile.

"You know what I'm talking about." Souji fixed a cold glare, "That handshake, it sent my soul into a frenzy."

"Heheh, you must be carsick or something." The attendant giggled. Souji narrowed his eyes at her, letting her go.

"I'm watching you. I've got enough sense to know that no human can make my personas so…. Hyped like that."

"Persona?" The gas attendant asked with a confused look.

"Don't play dumb. You know for sure what I'm talking about!" Souji snarled, "I'm watching you." With that, he walked out.

"Are you okay? Nanako told me that seemed out of it." Dojima asked Souji.

"Yeah, just had to use the restroom." Dojima nodded.

"Let's go home then." Souji nodded back and sat in the car, "What was that…. Thing?" He asked himself, thinking of the elevator attendant.

Eventually, they reached their destination. Dojima Residence. Souji did admit that the house looked nice.

"Nice to meet you, home for the year." Souji sighed and went in, carrying his entire luggage. After washing his hands and getting refreshed. Souji sat down at the table and had dinner.

"So your parents are overseas again?" Dojim asked, sipping his tea, "Must be tough being a kid." He continued, "Over here, its just me and Nanko so its great to have someone else around. As long as you're here, think of us a family."

A smile came to Souji's lips, "Thank you for your kindness."

"Eh, don't be so formal." Dojima said.

"Yeah afterall-" Souji's reply was cut off when Dojima's phone began buzzing. Sighing, Dojima picked it up.

"Dojima speaking." Souji couldn't hear what the other person was trying to say. But after a while, Dojima sighed again," I'll be right there." He stood up.

"Sorry, I gotta take care of something. Eat without me." He looked at Nanako, "Help him out, okay?" Nanako nodded.

"I'm off then." He waved and went out. Souji glanced at his retreating figure before digging into his dinner again. He stopped when Nanako didn't touch her food. She looked depressed.

"What does your dad do?" Souji asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh he investigates stuff. He's a detective." Nanako replied, eating.

"Oh. That's cool." Souji smiled.

The news started on the television which Souji ignored. He did hear something about two people having an affair, one of them would be off air until that was resolved.

"Flirts." Souji muttered to himself. After saying goodbye to Nanako, he walked towards his room.

"Phew, Let's see. Boxes, desk, couch, boxes, futon and more boxes." Souji sighed again, dropping onto his futon.

"I'll unpack later." Souji made a mental note. "Goodnight, my personas." Souji closed his eyes.

Opening his eyes, Souji found himself standing in an endless void.

"Damn fog." Souji muttered. The fog was dense, making his eyes water.

"Where the hell am I? This dream seems kinda familiar. Almost like when I'm in the Velvet Room." Souji mused. He looked towards the ground and saw a sword.

Frowning, he bent down and grasped it firmly. Who knows what awaited him here? Walking ahead, Souji gazed a weird door.

"Seems like some sort of a vortex." Souji merely shrugged, he was used to battling otherworldly creatures in the 25th hour and came across a boy who could summon a Death God. This didn't scare him in the slightest.

Walking towards the door, Souji found himself in a new….. Area of sorts, with even denser fog. The fog was starting to get to Souji. He already developed a sort of hatred for it.

"There is someone else here." Souji mused, his eyes growing cold.

A figure stood among the fog. Souji couldn't see its face or anything… but it seemed vaguely familiar.

"Who the hell are you?" Souji yelled, annoyed.

The figure spoke, "So, you are the one pursuing me?"

"Pffftt. Pursue you? Who the hell are you?" Souji yelled again.

"Hmmmmm… Try all you like." Souji gritted his teeth, the voice was just mocking him.

"Screw you." Souji sneered at the voice. The figure raised his hand. Souji watched curiously until he jumped back, avoiding an fireball that was aimed for his face.

"….. Interesting." The figure spoke again.

"Thank you for the introduction." Souji snapped, switching to Surt, he channeled an Agidyne into his hands and was about to let loose it upon the figure but just then.

The figure raised his hands up again, the ground shook once and the next second, Souji found the fog double. The outline of the figure vanished completely.

"Coward!" Souji snarled, jumping to the place where the figure once was. Switching to Fortuna, Souji harnessed a Garula up his hands and created a mini tornado, hoping that would clear the fog away.

"Shit, what kind of fog is this?" Souji cursed. The voice spoke again.

"Everyone sees what they want to…. And the fog only deepens… Will we meet again…?" The voice was cut off was Souji.

"I truly hope never to hear your stupid voice again." He shouted.

There was a slight pause but the voice continued, "At a place other than here… Hmhm… I look forward to it…"

"Whatever." Souji was getting bored, he casually flipped the voice off and walked away from the dense fog, cursing whoever the thing was, to hell.

…

"Good luck Souji." The gray haired boy stopped as he heard a familiar voice. His heart beat doubled as he quickly turned around to see a figure, albeit a shorter one, staring at him through the fog.

"Sen… pai?" Souji couldn't believe it. Just as he was about to run towards him, the fog was replaced by darkness.

Souji gasped and sat straight on his futon.

"Crap, what the hell was that?" Souji massaged his temples, "Who was the figure? And what was….. Minato-senpai..." Souji trailed off.

"He's mocking me in my dreams right now?" Souji sighed.

"I know that's you senpai. I won't fall for that again." He half shouted. Glancing at his clock, he noted that it was almost time to get up.

"First day. Let's just hope I get a decent homeroom teacher." Souji wished as he grabbed his school uniform and headed for bath.

"Good luck for what?" He found himself wondering, while in the shower. A smirk came to his lips, "Oh you testing me? I'll show ya!" He swore and then started humming a song.

"Burn my Dread~!"

* * *

**Done. Yes, Souji just owned Izanami just as he entered Inaba. Souji will be cheerful and friendly most of the time, but in battle, he's a hot head. Hopefully a battle scenes comes up soon. Take note of Minato's voice... or is that him at all? Welp, who knows? Please review. See ya guys later.**


	4. First Day

**Another chapter. I kinda want to really skip over to the shadow world already. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, Souji's new personality is really fun to write. A big thank you to all the reviewers! You guys are awesome =D**

* * *

Souji walked downstairs, in his new uniform. He was still thinking about the weird dream that he had last night.

"Goddamn fog." Souji cursed. As he walked down, he spotted Nanako on the table, eating bacon and eggs. Souji gave a smile, "Good morning."

Nanako stopped biting her toast and looked towards Souji, "Good morning." She returned the greeting, before eating once again.

Souji sat on the chair, and began eating his breakfast. Just then, he noticed that Dojima wasn't around.

"Hey, did your father go to work?" Souji asked.

"There was some trouble. He won't be back." Nanako replied with a hint of sadness, "You're starting school today, right?" Souji nodded.

"My school is on the way." She paused, "Let's go together." Souji nodded happily.

After finishing their breakfast, Souji and Nanako walked out of the house together. It was raining pretty heavily, just like the weather forecast had predicted.

After walking together in silence, Nanako eventually stopped. Souji stopped as well, "You keep going straight from here." She pointed straight ahead.

"My school's this way. Bye." Nanako waved once and took off.

"She seems troubled." Souji sighed as he kept walking towards his destination. Humming to himself, Souji kept walking towards his school, until….

He quickly dodged to the right as a bike threatened to run him over. He had switched to Thor just in case. Souji quickly fixed his cool grey eyes on the bike, a brunette with a familiar uniform was the driver, and a stupid one.

"Who the hell drives in the rain!? With an umbrella in hand!?" Souji shook his head at the unknown student. Said student crashed against a pole, dropping to the ground, along with his bike. He let out a groan of pain.

"Poor lad." The student in annoyance, kicked the pole, before yelling out in pain, since the hit caused more damage to him. Souji decided to leave him be.

Souji Seta kept walking toward his destination, "So, Yasogami Highschool eh?" Souji stared at his new high school, "I wonder what awaits me here?" He walked inside. After walking into the faculty office, Souji got introduced to his wonderful homeroom teacher.

"Long teeth, horrendous hairstyle, stupid suit and tie." Souji analyzed his teacher, before sighing, "Yep, I totally love this guy." Souji followed his orders and walked behind him, into his homeroom.

Mr Morooka stepped in front of the class, which looked almost ready to kill themselves in sheer sorrow, that Morooka was their homeroom teacher. Souji stopped the driving student in the class as well.

"Just my luck." Souji mumbled to himself.

Morooka pounded on the table, silencing everyone, "Awright, shut your traps!" He yelled out obnoxiously.

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons." He kept yelling. Souji sighed inside.

"Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow! Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student." He pointed to Souji. The gray haired student smirked to himself as he felt the girls whispering on how handsome he is.

"This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him!" He turned his half bald head to Souji who looked furious.

"Tell 'em your name kid. Be quick." Morooka snapped.

Souji fixed a cold glare at him, there was silence for a while, which made the class tense, finally Souji opened his mouth, "You calling me a loser?" Souji hissed.

The class 'OHOED' at his words, a girl squealed, "He's so badass." Souji grinned to himself again.

Morooka smashed his fist on the table again," Awright, that's it. You're on my shit list!" He yelled at Souji who looked unamused.

"Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one." Souji ignored him as he ranted.

Souji smirked, while Morooka was in the middle of his speech of sorts about how guys shouldn't be involved with girls. Souji scanned the class room. He smirked wider as he spotted a total bombshell with jet black hair clad in a red sweater.

Souji gave out a charming smile to the girl, he pointed his fingers as pistols towards her, "Hey there!" He winked at her, right in front of the class.

The boys in the room sent daggers at Souji who just shrugged them off. The black haired girl blushed and hid her face behind her book, blushing furiously.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Morooka thundered at Souji who turned to him with smile.

"Sorry, I don't have gigantic canines and stupid hair." Souji replied with a deadpan expression, causing the whole class to erupt in laughter, "So I can do that!" He winked at another girl sitting in the far end. Said girl covered her burning face with her hands, hiding her face from everyone.

Before Morooka could say anything, A brunette with short hair raised her hand up, "Um. Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" She pointed at the empty seat next to her.

"Yup, I'mma go sit next to her. Teach." Souji replied, smacking Morooka on the back, which caused him to nearly fall head first on the table.

Souji impressively walked among the students, most of them were gaping at awe over the new transfer student.

Souji sat next to the short haired brunette. Souji could definitely hear students whispering about him.

"Dude, talk about having balls of steel." A male student whispered.

"No shit, he flirted right in front of King Moron." His friend replied.

"He's so badass." A girl squealed.

"He's the worst huh?" The seat mate of Souji whispered to him, "That was some stuff that you pulled. King Moron's an idiot who will not hesitate to suspend. You gotta hang in for the year."

Souji nodded, "Thanks for the heads up." He smiled at the brunette who's cheeks turned pink.

"Hmmm?" Souji's eyes went cold. His personae turned wild. Something horrible just bolted near the school. Souji quickly turned his head and looked out the window. A blackish blur zapped past through it.

"The hell was that, Izanagi?" Souji asked his persona.

"I don't know. That was….. Something terrible." Souji had to agree, "Tch. Just my first day, and something or someone is already at works here." Sighing to himself again, Souji rested his head on the table and slept, ignoring Morooka.

* * *

**Dream Sequence.**

* * *

"_Let me take you to somewhere interesting." Minato lifted Souji up and healed his wounds. The two young persona users just took on a horde of shadows. Souji was struggling with summoning his persona. He felt totally exhausted just by summoning Izanagi just once._

_"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of things." Minato healed the wounds on Souji and ordered him to walk beside him. The two walked in silence. Souji stared in a bit of awe at Minato, the blue haired boy could dual summon personae and project weapons out of no where._

_"I swear, I'll be good as you one day, senpai." Souji declared. Minato stopped and chuckled._

_"Yeah, I hope so. Just keep trying. You're a Wild Card after all." Minato smirked, stopping in front of a blue door, that Souji had never seen before._

_Opening the door, Minato and Souji experienced a bright flash of blue light. Souji slowly opened his eyes and almost yelped at a hobbit with an enormously large nose and bloodshot eyes staring at them with a grin._

_"The hell is that!?" Souji indeed, did yelp._

_"I told you Igor, that grin freaks out man." Minato sighed, "You gave the kid nightmares for life." Minato pointed at Souji who was shaking slightly._

_Igor's grin disappeared and formed a frown. Just as Souji turned his head towards Minato, a flash of blur tackled Minato to the ground. Souji blinked and saw a gorgeous girl with silver hair and golden eyes, hugging Minato tightly, rocking him back and forth._

_"Welcome back, Minato-sama." Elizabeth grinned._

_"Sama?" Souji watched Minato trying to power his way out from the hug, while blushing, to no avail._

_"Souji Seta." Igor spoke, making Souji turn towards him. Igor forwarded a contract to Souji who stepped forward curiously._

_"I sense great things from you." Igor's eerie grin returned, but this time, Souji smiled back._

_"Your predecessor harnessed Death." Souji glanced at Minato, who was getting his cheeks pinched. Igor continued, "I expect great things from you as well."_

* * *

The siren awakened Souji who groaned, "I knew something was wrong here." He looked up to see Morooka running out of the room. The students looked freaked out.

Souji smiled slightly, "Man, I miss Marge and Igor. I should visit them soon. I wish Minato-senpai and Elizabeth-san would be there as well." He wished fondly.

* * *

**There we go. I hope you enjoyed the flashbacks, and they don't seem stupid. All of this will build up to something epic. I promise. Please review and give me your thoughts and YES, Souji just pimped right in front of King Moron.**


	5. Mugged The Wrong Guy

**Yoshi : Haha, thanks man! Even if Minato is dead right now, he will have a large part to play here as well. =D**

**Gerson : Hopefully I will update soon. You have to bear with my chronic lazyness though -_- thanks for the review.**

**Stardust : Hahaha, your in for a treat when he actually summons his persona =D**

**Jack Frost : Nyarlahtotep was sealed away, it can't be him. Glad you enjoyed it!**

* * *

Souji sighed and got up from his desk, there seemed to be a ruckus going on. The fog was dense on the outside. A bunch of students were chatting loudly.

Everyone was standing up. Apparently, something serious had happened. Souji could hear people talking about, fog, reporters, Tv anchor and stuff like that, which Souji didn't care about.

"I wonder if it's got to do with what I sensed." He mused, until the speaker blared.

"Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home."

"INCIDENT!?" A student squealed, obviously in excitement.

"What happened?" Her friend shared her excitement, "Let's go look."

"Idiots. I thought there was some sort of sex scandal." He shook his head, "Tch. Inaba, Inbada. Why are you so boring?"

Souji got up from his seat, until he was approached by two girls.

"Fortune is smiling upon me." He grinned to himself.

"Hey, are you going home by yourself?" Souji recognized the girl, she was his seat mate.

"Yeah." Souji nodded his head.

"Why don't you come with us?" She asked with a smile, before slapping her forehead, "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Chie Satonaka."

"This is Yukiko Amagi." Souji glanced at Yukiko. He then realized, that she was the same girl whom he pointed his trademark, finger pistols at.

"O-Oh, hello there." Yukiko shyly met Souji's gaze. A bit of blush on her face.

"Hello~!" Souji replied the greeting, "Let's go ne?" Souji said with a smile, placing his arms around the two female's shoulders, like a boss.

Souji grinned. Both of them blushed profusely, but, they did not pull back from the overwhelming charm of the veteran persona user.

"Miss Satonaka?" A rather timid voice welcomed their ears. Souji watched as a dude with unkempt mahogany haired and brown eyes walked towards the group of three. He was holding a disc case. His eyes were fearful. Which turned into shock as he stared at the transfer student who had his arms wrapped around two of the hottest girls in the school.

The dude tried to get the image away from his head, but he just couldn't. In the end, he ended up staring at the three like a dumbass.

Souji sighed, the atmosphere was totally tarnished because of him. He let go of their shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets, Minato Arisato style.

"What?" Chie asked, trying to cover up her blush.

"I'm sorry!" The student said suddenly, shoving the case into Chie's hands, "Seeya! Thanks!"

"WAIT RIGHT THERE!" Chie shouted, luckily no one was in the classroom except them. Shakily, she opened the case to find her beloved cracked. Chie gasped and turned to Yosuke with a ferocious glare.

"I can ex-" The timid student couldn't complete that as Chie lifted her 'toned legs' in Souji's opinion, from the ground and kicked the student right in the groin.

"Ouch." Souji hung his head low in the respect of the deceased.

"It's completely cracked! My trail of the dragon!" Chie cried, nearly sobbing at the sight of her DVD being cracked.

"Mine's cracked too. Critical hits to the nads." The student whimpered, dropping to the ground.

"You won't be having kids after this." Souji gave his two cents, and without waiting for anything, he walked out, leaving the three students stunned from his impressive courage.

Souji walked out of the gates, with Chie and Yukiko behind him. They eventually caught up with him.

"Sheesh. You could have waited." Chie sighed, "Let's go shall we?"

They were going to do that, until someone slouched towards them. In all his years, Souji had never seen a like this one. He had messy black hair and a rather good looking suit. But the eyes of the guy was creepy, they were completely black, no pupil. Souji actually pondered if he was a shadow of some sorts. The teen looked tired. He slowly glanced towards Yukiko, ignoring the two.

"You're Yuki right? You want to hang out somewhere?" He asked lazily.

Yukiko visibly stiffened. Souji narrowed his eyes at the black eyed teenager. Nobody was going to hurt or force a girl on his watch.

"So, are you coming?" The creepy teen asked.

"N-No." Yukiko replied at once. The teenager's blank expression twisted into an angry one. He was about to do something that is until, Souji walked over to him.

Souji towered over the creep, fixing a cold glare, the persona user spoke in a rage, "Get lost."

The teen gritted his teeth, luckily for his health, he didn't attack and instead, he muttered a "….Fine." Before running off, kicking a trash can as he went by.

They walked out of the school. Souji explained to them how he ended up in Inaba. They kept talking about random things until something happened.

A guy dressed in a black hoodie ran past them. Souji gasped and next the next second, his school bag was no longer dangling from his shoulder.

"The hell?" Chie exclaimed as she watched the figure dash away with almost inhuman speed.

"HEY! YOU!" Souji yelled but he didn't listen.

"Tch. You go on. I'll meet you tomorrow." Souji ordered as he ran behind him. In anger, he quickly casted a Sukukaja into his body, doubling his pace, he chased the culprit, but not before yelling out a ,"Seeya later." To the girls.

"That was freaky." Chie mused, "I swear I saw him glow blue for a few moments."

"That was… weird." Yukiko replied after a second.

Chie snickered, "Aww, but she still called you cute." Yukiko blushed and turned away, causing Chie to laugh again.

"WAIT!" Souji yelled at the hooded thief, "Wait up so I can drill a nail through your skull!"

The thief didn't stop, he kept running on, with a speed which not even a cheetah could match, "He's no human." Souji mused as he ran faster. He was glad that Inaba was a small town and not much people were out.

"Desperate times…" Souji muttered, charging an Agidyne into his fist, "CALLS FOR DESPERATE MEASURES!" He shouted, letting go of the fireball, blasting the thief with deadly flames, that sent him crashing into a wall.

"Alright." Souji bolted towards the downed entity, "You messed with the wrong guy!" Souji yelled, smashing his fist onto the face, before smashing his back head on the stoned bridge that they were under.

Blood splattered onto the ground and stained the stoned wall. Souji didn't stop, he quickly materialized a dagger from out of thin air, courtesy of Minato. While he couldn't handle the complex weapons as Lucifer's blade and Deus, he could easily create blades made out of pure spiritual energy.

Souji pointed the dagger at the throat, he couldn't tear the hoodie off his face, strangely, it was almost like, that the hoddie was the face itself.

"Come clean. Who are you!?" Souji demanded. The entity didn't respond. He simply shrugged Souji's grip away and lunged at him. Souji easily side stepped him, grabbed the hood once again and slammed his face right onto the opposite wall. The limp form of the thief slid down to the ground.

"I guess Minato-senpai was right. Some people are real sumbitches." Upon hearing the word, "Minato-senapi." The hooded figure released a scared screech, and began shaking.

"You got no balls." Souji kicked the demon of sorts right onto the face, dropping him to the ground. Souji towered over him, pointing the dagger to his throat.

"Goodby—" He was stopped by a voice.

"HEY!" Souji quickly let go of the summoned dagger and backed away. The demon vanished into red mist, something that surprised Souji, but he ignored it.

"What is going on?" Dojima roared, looking at Souji, "Are you okay? A bunch of girls told me that you were mugged."

Souji sighed, at least Dojima didn't saw what happened, "I'm fine Uncle. I managed to catch him and rescue my bag. But he managed to run away."

"Tch. I wish I could have come sooner." Dojima lamented, "Be careful, Souji, a lot of scum do this sort of thing."

"Thanks." Souji smiled but his expression immediately hardened for a few seconds when he saw a certain someone behind Dojima. Nothing was too alarming about his looks, but something, just ticked Souji off about the guy, even though he looked like he had puked quite a few times.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Souji lamented inside his mind.

"Good luck, kid, your true journey begins." Souji ignored the surprised Dojima and ran out of the under bridge, "SENPAI! Are you there!?" There was no response.

"Answer me. You blue haired jerk!" Souji shouted once again, but he got nothing in reply. He eventually sighed, "Quit playing the games on me senpai. I will kick your ass."

He snickered, "In my dreams. I can never be as good as him. He was on a totally different level." He walked towards Dojima.

"I wonder if he's mentally unstable." Dojima mused, "Is he…. Alright?"

* * *

**This was fun to write, take notes, since of the points in this will be important later on.**

**1) The hooded guy! Who is he? Why did he enrage Souji of all people?  
**

**2)Souji has maxed all of his stats, he has godly courage, so he can say almost anything he wants, like Hoshi pointed out in the review.**

**3)What does Dojima think of Souji now? Since he yelled and ran away? Is he suspicious of Souji? Will this be a burden between them?**

**4) Souji acting modest. He believes that nobody can beat Minato, and he has the utmost respect for him. He believes himself to be the weaker of the two who can NEVER outshine Minato. TAKE NOTE of how Souji feels about Minato. This will be the most important bit later on. And, how in hell can Minato communicate with Souji? If he's the great seal? Read to find out. Please Review and seeya guys later.**


	6. Plasma TV

**_S_igh, took a while, but finally did it. Chapter 6! Like Meia42 had stated, since Souji is OP, there is going to be some changes, and that's exactly what's gonna happen in this chapter :D  
**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone~**

* * *

_Souji gasped as he unleashed a deadly Zionga right towards Minato. The blue haired persona user smirked, he switched to Thor and bolted right through the attack, appearing right in front of Souji._

_Souji gasped, he tried to smack Minato on the face, but the punch was easily caught. Minato swung Souji over his shoulder, dropping him onto the ground._

_"Darn it." Souji powered back to his feet, he turned around to launch a torrent of hellfire, but Minato was way too fast. He rammed Souji onto the ground again, pointing his sword towards Souji's throat._

_"You win again, senpai." Minato sighed as he grabbed a hold of Souji's hand and lifted him up._

_"Don't worry. You will be better than me in the end." Minato patted him on the back._

* * *

"I wish…" Souji sighed as he walked towards his school, hands stuffed into his pockets, "Can anyone be better than him?" Souji pondered, "He used to be a one boy wrecking machine." He was broken out of his thoughts by someone shouting for help.

Souji ran over to the scene. Someone was rolling around in a trash can. Souji recognized him immediately, "It's the guy who will never have children again." Souji mused.

"Can someone please help me?" The dude asked for help, and this time, Souji did help. He pulled the trash can off of him and helped him stand up. Also, he dusted the guy's clothes too.

The student sighed, adjusting his headphones, he mounted his bike and grinned at Souji, "Thanks, you saved me…. Ummm.." He paused, trying to remember Souji, "Oh yeah, that's right, you're the transfer student, Souji Seta, right?" He held out his hand, "I'm Yosuke Hanamura."

Souji shook his hand with a smile, "Nice you meet you." Souji let go off the handshake," You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks to you." He rubbed the back of his head, "Say…." Yosuke started, "Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna!  
You think it was some kinda warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident."

"You might be right." Souji agreed. He did listen about the havoc that happened once he reached home. Also, Dojima seemed to be giving him stares, something that he shrugged off, "Its messed up."

"Yeah." Yosuke suddenly cursed, "Crap, we're late. Say, wanna ride?" Souji laughed at Yosuke's offer.

"Sure. Just be careful."

Souji and Yosuke made it on time, or else, Mooroka would have gone on about how today's children are irresponsible.

Souji dozed off and didn't listen to the crap that Mooroka was sprouting. Then, school ended.

Souji sighed and got up, ruffling his hairs. Yosuke approached Souji, "So, you getting used to this place?"

"Yeah." Souji nodded, leaning against his desk.

"Wow. That was fast. There isn't much to do here compared to the big city." Yosuke replied.

"Yeah, the air is clean at least." Souji said, causing Yosuke to laugh.

"Ditto. The food's great too. Grilled steak is the specialty, you wanna come? You helped me today, so its on me." Souji nodded.

Suddenly, Chie appeared right outta no where, shocking the two males, "What about me, huh? No apologies?" She glared at Yosuke, "My trail of the dragon."

Yosuke groaned, "You always show up when I'm talking about food."

Chie ignored him and turned to Yukiko, " You coming too, Yukiko?"

The black haired girl turned around and shook her head, "I'll pass… I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out in the Inn anyway."

"Wow Yukiko-san, you started taking over the business?" Yosuke asked.

"It's not like that! I'm just helping out." She stood up, "I should be on my way." She walked out.

"Let's go, then." Yosuke sighed, "Why do I have to treat two people?"

During the walk, Chie asked something, "So, Souji, did you catch up to guy?"

"Yeah." Souji tapped his school bag, "Managed to rescue my bag too."

"What happened?" Yosuke barged in.

"Some idiot took my bag and ran away." Souji replied.

"Not cool man." Souji nodded at Yosuke's words.

'So, did ya pull out some kung fu moves on him?" Chie asked excitedly.

Souji laughed, "Nope, he ran away, otherwise I would have gone all Bruce Lee on his ass."

"Awesome." Chie cheered.

Yosuke brought them to Junes. Souji had heard about it a lot, he even sang the song for Nanako just the other day. Junes was a huge franchise that expanded pretty quickly.

"This is the cheap place? They don't have grilled steak here."

"Well yeah. Once you hopped onto the freeloader train, I had to change my plans."

"Still, that's to reason to make us come at your place." Chie said.

Yosuke furrowed his brows, " This is not my place." He glanced at Souji who was confused, "Oh yeah. I haven't told you yet huh?" Yosuke said, "My dad was assigned to manage this location. So my whole family moved to Inaba." He passed Souji a drink, "So, welcome to Inaba, bro." He turned to Chie, "Yours is on me too."

"Yeah, I know." Chie replied.

They talked about stuff for a bit, before the conversation shifted to Junes.

"It's only been half a year since this place opened up, I haven't been to the local shopping district much, since then. A lot of stores are closing down." She trailed off…. Looking at someone else

"You can't blame it on Junes, can you?" Yosuke looked offended but that soon vanished as he followed Chie's gaze. His heart started to pound.

Souji rose a brow as he observed Yosuke gaping at someone. He turned around to see with sandy brown hair, wearing an apron, which had a Junes logo on. Souji assumed that she worked here.

"It's Saki-senpai." Yosuke looked giddy, "I'll be right back."

"Is she his girlfriend or something?" Souji asked. Chie laughed.

"He wishes. That's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district.… I think she's working here part-time, though."

"Huh." Souji glanced over to Yosuke. He was chatting with Saki, who seemed to have a rather forced smile on her face.

Souji didn't listen attentively to what they were chatting about. But the girl, she just seemed disinterested in what Yosuke had to say.

Saki looked around, spotting Souji, "Oh, is that the transfer student?" With even waiting for a reply from Yosuke, she walked over to Souji.

"Are you the transfer student?" Saki asked brightly as she stopped in front of Souji, "He's…. real handsome, nothing like that annoying brat." Saki mused in her thoughts.

"Yeah." Souji replied with a smile. Saki glanced at Yosuke and chuckled.

"You must have heard about me already, huh?" She laughed, "Hana-chan is a good guy, but, he can get nosy sometimes. " Souji detected a slight dislike in her voice, he hoped that Yosuke didn't catch it, " You gotta tell him right onto his face when he starts to annoy you."

Souji frowned, "Nah, he's a great guy."

Saki seemed taken aback, but she ended up laughing, "Ahahaha. I know, I was kidding."

"Sure you were." Souji wanted to say that aloud, but he didn't want to hurt Yosuke and cause a scene.

"Well, my break is over." She gave a curt wave to Chie, "Back to work. Laters." She walked away, but not before grinning at Souji one last time.

"Uh, senpai?" Saki didn't even bother to turn around and listen to Yosuke. Souji had to pity him. Yosuke sighed and sat next to Souji.

"Hehehe, she treats me like a younger brother." Yosuke mumbled.

Chie started to giggle, "Ohhh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Oh, I get it… So that's how it is…" She burst out laughing, "The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain… The flame of forbidden love!"

Souji laughed as Yosuke blushed, "Dude, it's not like that!"

Chie smirked, "Well, I have a way to cheer up a lovesick heart." Souji leaned in closer, so did Yosuke.

"You ever hear of the Midnight Channel?" Chie said mysteriously,"You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen…And they say that person's your SOULTMATE!" She finished.

There was pin drop silence for a while, but that was broken when Souji exploded into laughter, smashing fist onto the tablet, "God, that's stupid."

Yosuke joined in, laughing his ass off. Chie looked pissed, she slammed her fist onto the table, glaring at the two of them, who were still laughing.

"I thought for a second that you were about to say something useful. That's childish." He gave a high five to Souji.

"Childish!?" Chie thundered, Yosuke went quiet, but Souji was still laughing.

"IT WILL BE RAINING TONIGHT! Let's try it. All of us." Chie demanded.

"Okay." Souji grinned. Yosuke turned to him with an 'are you serious look.'

"Let's try it. If that doesn't happen." He leaned closer to Chie and whispered, "….. You will sit on my lap." Before Chie could say anything, Souji walked off, like a boss.

Souji arrived home and kept Nanako company, until Dojima arrived, who looked beat. He slept while watching the T.V, there was some interview with someone who found the dead body first. But all the time when he was awake, his eye was on Souji, registering his every move.

When it was almost midnight, Souji sat up, glancing at his T.V which was even plugged off, "God, this reminds me of Creep Hour." Souji laughed as he remembered his times fighting alone and alongside Minato.

Just as he was remembering, midnight happened. The T.V flickered to life, shocking Souji, "It's unplugged." He walked over to the T.V which had a hazy picture of a girl…. In the school uniform.

"THE HELL!?" Souji gasped, he had definitely seen her before, but he couldn't remember where. Souji tried to identify the unknown girl. It was difficult as the picture was getting more and more hazy.

"The hell is going on?" Souji walked even further towards the T.V. He frowned, the supply was cut. Double check, just then, the T.V blackened again, but, something was weird.

Slowly, Souji reached his hand towards the T.V. He touched it and it went straight trough. Souji rose a brow, normally, he anyone would be terrified by this, but, Souji had experienced the Dark Hour for years, until it suddenly vanished one fateful night. He couldn't remember exactly what happened, other than a bright flash of light that engulfed the entire world.

Onto the subject, Souji's entire arm was in his freaking television! His arm felt weird, like it was sorta disconnected from his body and was in another dimension of sorts.

"WHAT THE!?" Souji experienced a harsh pull, his head smashed against his plasma T.V, but he wasn't hurt, he went straight through it. Souji was pulled entirely inside the Television.

"The fuck!?" Souji opened his eyes and saw yellow, lots of yellow and fog, "Where the hell am I!?" He gasped at the studio like stage which was full of fog.

Souji shook his head and concentrated on who pulled him into the mess. It was a humanoid, the same one who he saw a day ago, his grip was harsh and this time, Souji could feel it, he was a lot stronger.

"Damn you!" Souji said, pulling his hand away, and grabbed him by his hood again, ramming him onto the ground, "HIYA!" He materialized a sword and aimed it right for his head, but the deity blocked it. He heel kicked Souji on the head, shaking him off.

"Hmph." Souji quickly got up and sidestepped the charging opponent. Souji grabbed his head and rammed it onto the metal like structure on the side. The figure shrugged the pain away and this time, he rammed Souji's head onto it.

"DAMN YOU!" Souji shouted in hate as he blasted the guy back with a hand charged Agidyne. Although the attack was brutal, the figure didn't even scream in pain and his hood didn't even burn.

Just as Souji was about to launch a counter attack, he was shoved away, colliding against something. His limbs went numb for a few seconds and his mind blackened. The next second, he was in his room, with a bloodied mouth.

Despite all that, he smirked, "Good. I was getting bored." He swore as he stared at the T.V, "I swear to God, I'll find you and rip you to PIECES!" Souji yelled, kicking the T.V, throwing it onto the ground, smashing it to pieces.

* * *

**Uh-Oh, someone is out for Souji's blood. Who is he? Read to find out, and yes, Souji just entered the T.V world because he owns a Sony LED TV :D and then, he smashed it in anger. Watch out for his anger, he can do pretty stupid stuff when he's pissed. As always, please review also to those who never. I'll appreciate it~ Toodles!**


	7. Power

Souji sulked his way towards school, still pissed about the events that happened last night. Dojima barged into his room and demanded what happened. Souji desperately tried to think of an excuse. He told him about he's a certified sleep walker and he ended up colliding into the T.V, which fell onto the ground.

Dojima still seemed wary of the story. He gave Souji a long, deep look before going back in his room.

"Geez uncle, if you ever know about the shit I go through." Souji sighed. That wasn't all, his mind was on haywire, who the hell was the figure that pulled him inside a T.V of all places. But, the feeling he had when he was inside….. It felt kinda familiar, scarily, almost like the Dark Hour.

"I wonder who would have built a studio inside a fucking television." Continuing to curse, Souji eventually found himself in his class after sometime. The chatter and gossips were increasing. This time, it was about the body that was hanging upside down from the pole. And, the one who saw it first was a student.

"Creepy."

"It was Saki."

"Messed up." Was all that Souji could hear around him, after school finally ended. Yosuke walked over to him with a rather sad and worried look on his face.

"Y-Yo… Um…" Yosuke started, "Not that important, but yesterday, I looked into the… Uh, you know what? Later?" Yosuke said that all in one breath and was about to move away, but Chie appeared right out of no where, like a ninja.

"Yosuke, did you hear the rumor? Saki-senpai was the one who found the body." Chie said.

Yosuke sighed, "Yeah, no wonder she looked worried. She isn't at school today either." Just as he said that, Yukiko stood up and sighed.

Chie noticed her packing her stuff, "Oh Yukiko? Are you going?"

"I'm sorry. But things are out of hand." She gave a tired smile and a curt wave before walking out.

"She looks tired." Souji mused, standing up and leaning against his desk.

"Oh yeah, did you see it last night?" Chie asked suddenly, referring to the last night bet.

"Yeah, I saw it. It was a girl." Yosuke replied.

"SERIOUSLY!? I saw a girl too. Do we have the same soul mate!?" Chie asked horrified.

Souji was mulling over last nights events when Yosuke asked him, "What about you?" Souji pursed his lips, he really didn't wanted to tell them about how a entity that almost matched HIM of all people in power pulled him into another world. But, he couldn't keep it inside, and they were his friends of sorts. So he went ahead.

…

"Alright, we all saw the same person. But were you sort of high when watching that?" Yosuke blew a raspberry, "I mean seriously, getting sucked into your T.V?"

"Pssshaaw" Chie giggled. Souji was annoyed now. Chie snapped her fingers, "Oh that reminds me. My family is looking for a bigger TV."

Yosuke nodded, "Oh yeah? Wanna check it out on the way back? Flat screens are definitely in these days."

"Sure. My parents don't know much about electronics." Chie did a few hops, "Besides, I need to watch my Kung-Fu movies on the big screen." She did a rather cute Bruce Lee like stance.

"That was cute….." Souji stood up, "You'll probably put those toned legs of yours to use." Chie blushed and just as she was about to say something, Souji walked out….. Like a boss.

"Woah, this is expensive. No way am I buying this." Chie said, "Who buys this stuff anyway?"

"I dunno, rich folks." Yosuke shrugged but grinned the next second. He pushed his hand onto the T.V…. and it didn't go in.

"See? Bro, you must have been high at that time." Yosuke laughed.

"Right, its just impossible….. Hahahaah!" Chie laughed along with Yosuke who gave a thumbs up to Souji before laughing loudly again.

It was safe to say, Souji was pissed…..

Yosuke and Chie immediately stopped laughing as they stared into the cold silver eyes of Souji Seta. The one who should not be pissed for the sake of others, Souji tilted his head like a maniac, someone who was out for blood. A maniacal grin stretched across his face and his features hardened….. He looked really to kill.

Yosuke shivered, "Dude, you should light-" Before he could complete that, Souji grabbed him by his shirt and swung him around.

"Believe me, asshole." Souji threw Yosuke head first into the T.V. Chie gasped, and the next second, Yosuke just vanished into thin air….. seemingly into the T.V.

"The hell!?" Chie shouted, but the next second, Souji slightly shoved her, she tripped her balance and like Yosuke earlier, smashed into the T.V, disappearing into the other world.

Souji did a few hops and prayed, "Watch over me senpai." With that, he jumped head first into the device, disappearing like the rest.

"I broke my butt!" Yosuke whined, rubbing the said area.

"WHAO!" Yosuke said as she glanced at his surroundings. The studio like place and the dense fog.

"No, Whao that!" Chie cried, pointing her finger towards the sky. Yosuke cocked his head up and saw Souji plummeting towards the ground. Guess his butt was about to get cracked too.

However, that didn't happen. Souji gracefully rolled in mid air before landing on his feet just as gracefully.

"Wow…." Chie said in awe as Souji glanced around, looks like he was here before.

"Why the fuck did you put us through this!?" Yosuke thundered.

"You didn't listen." Souji shrugged.

"What're we gonna do?" Chie said, looking around.

"Let's look for a way out." Souji said casually before walking away.

"That's all you will say?" Souji ignored it and continued walking. Chie and Yosuke had no choice, they followed him.

The group of three walked aimlessly. Souji wasn't scared at all, he had his 170 plus personas ready to kill anything that moves.

…

"You know? A kick in the nuts can really make it go away." Souji hissed at Yosuke in annoyance, he was yelling about pissing his pants since…. Forever really.

"Never mind…." Yosuke gulped and Souji sighed, this room was weird. A chair and a nose, this was seriously like a fucking puzzle.

"Let's get out of here." Souji commanded, walking out. Eventually, they reached the exact same place from where they started, but this time, someone…. Or something else was there.

"What the hell is that!?" Yosuke said in surprise as a shadow came into their view. Souji held his guard up, it was a shadow no doubt…. But why was it so different?

"By Izanagi's blade! What the hell is that?" Souji couldn't hide this surprise. The thing that slowly walked over to them was a shadow that he never saw before. It was a bear, a cute one at that. Red and blue body and large black eyes…. Was that a zip under his neck?

"T-That's what I wanna know." The bear said slowly like it was scared, "Who are you guys?"

Chie gasped, "It talked. Who are you. You wanna fight?" She took her stance, and glared at the bear who cowered back in fear.

"D-Don't yell at me like that." The bear whimpered, slightly backing away, cowering in fear from Chie's yells.

Souji sighed, he had to ask this nicely, "What is this place?"

The bear perked up a little, hearing a gentle voice asking him. He looked towards Souji and smiled a bit, "This place doesn't have a name. I live here."

"You live here?" Yosuke raised a brow.

"You better hurry back. Someone is just throwing people after people into this world." The bear said.

"Other wor-" Before Souji could complete that. A horrible roar echoed in the foggy area. The bear quickly backed away, shaking in fear.

"They're here again." He shivered. The three teens turned around and the two of them gasped. Multiple creatures, some gigantic, some small were marching towards them, all looked ready to kill. The voices they gave out were horrific, a shiver crawled up everyone's spine, except for Souji.

"What the fuck are those?" Yosuke said, taking a step back. No way he could even touch one, let alone dozens of them.

Chie whimpered from the fear and did the same. She hoped that her legs could carry her away from the place.

Souji however was grinning, pure excitement rushing through his veins. He couldn't believe it, ever since the Dark Hour vanished, he didn't find a single shadow and now, here they were, looking to kill his new friends.

"You have to run, gray guy." The bear said.

"I won't…." Souji held his hand up and a brilliant light shone, seconds later, a stainless sword was within his grasp. Chie and Yosuke looked on in utter shock as you let out a battle cry of sorts, "You mother canuckers!" Souji took off towards them, sword in hand.

"Souji! Wait!" Chie cried but it was too late. Souji was inches away from colliding with them. Yosuke prayed for his new friend, knowing he would torn to pieces…. But that didn't happen.

Souji grinned as she swiftly dodged a blade of a Musha, before swiping him off his feet. He did a side steep and grasped the wrist of a Gigas who was aiming to smash him on the face. Souji lifted the shadow up with ease, slamming him onto the grounded Ninja, reducing both of them into mist in one single blow.

"Hah, you are pathetic as ever!" Souji berated the shadows, digging his knee into a Gigas gut, killing it. He dodged away, avoiding the claw of a Venus Eagle. He grabbed the bird by its wing and slammed it onto the ground, before stomping onto it.

"Woah!" Was all that the rest could say.

"Heh. Watch me, senpai!" Souji yelled out, power charging his hands. He dove into the shadows once again, hitting them right in their bodies, one shotting all of them. Ichor splattered everywhere as Souji completely dominated the shadows without breaking a sweat.

He jumped back as he felt the power leave his hands. Souji jumped up to avoid a cannon ball from one King Castle. He switched to Surt and harnessed a Agidyne into his fist, throwing it towards the shadow. The attack blasted the shadow head on, scorching it with deadly flames. Slowly, it disappeared into mist.

Souji, still in the air, decided to summon…. He didn't summon a single persona in a long time… But this was it.

"IZANAGI!" Souji yelled out as he summoned his most trusted companion…. But, just then, something happened. Souji dropped to the ground, clutching his head in pain… Something was tearing his mind apart. He felt pure power rush through his body, clogging his mind. His vision went hazy.

"Agggh!" Yosuke was pushed back from a shockwave of sorts which was emitting right from the place Souji was standing, and behind him, stood an armored God, screaming along with him, a gigantic blade within his grasps.

"I feel…. Stronger." Souji whispered to himself as he stood up. His entire body was pulsing with pure power. He never felt anything like it before.

"Heh, this was a pleasant surprise!" He glanced at Izanagi who was ready as always.

"Souji…" Yosuke said in awe as Souji's body cackled with electricity. The being behind him was glowing as well.

"Kill them." Souji ordered. Izanagi gave out a battle cry and charged at the shadows, slamming its gigantic blade onto them, instantly making them explode into Ichor.

Izanagi disappeared. Souji grinned as he surveyed the scene of broken limbs and blackish blood everywhere. Some of them were still alive and this meant more fun for him.

Summoning another sword into his palm, Souji charged at them. He easily dodged their feeble blows and tore them apart in seconds. He finished off his arch enemy, a Musha by impaling the sword into his gut and summoning Metatron, who proceeded to summon a golden fist and smashed the shadow to bits.

"He's…. unbelievable." Chie panted. She couldn't believe how a single guy could wipe out an entire army with ease and without a single scratch.

"He's….. no human." Yosuke said in awe as Souji wiped his shirt clean from the disgusting liquid. Both of them would never see him in the same way again.

Souji sighed in peace as the final shadow disappeared. He was about to walk away. But, he stopped. Souji immediately dodged an oncoming fireball. He quickly turned around and dodged a punch that was intended for his face, "Heh, I missed you." Souji grabbed the guy who his hood again and rammed him onto the ground.

The entity shrugged Souji away and got up, aiming to charge at him.

"Come on!" Souji yelled in excitement. He dodged the blows with ease, before kicking him right in the gut.

"Pathetic." Souji said, summoning a sword and cleanly ripping his arm apart from his body. Souji grinned as the figure released a horrible screech. Sensing the chance, Souji tackled him onto the ground, charging his hand with a Megidola, he pummeled the figure senseless, finally taking out all the anger he had.

Souji stepped off his body, watching it disappear into mist, but not before hearing a whisper, "I'll be back. Wild Card." Souji shrugged it away and discarded his dirtied jacket.

"It's all coming back." Souji smiled, remembering his time fighting shadows alongside Minato. While they endured numerous injuries and pain, he still considered that time to be the best of his life.

"Souji….." Chie and Yosuke walked over to him. The gray haired persona user turned around and gave a slight smile to them. Chie blushed, he looked so badass right now.

"This will be a secret." Souji said with a smile. Yosuke and Chie dumbly nodded as Souji walked ahead, with a huge grin on his face. This year would be interesting after all.

"…. Skinny little kid acting tough." Souji heard a voice… He recognized it immediately.

"I know your watching me, senpai. I'll earn your approval….." He looked towards the ground, "Even though, I'll never be as good as you… NEVER!"

"Oh?" A certain someone grinned just as the words left his lips.

* * *

**Phew. I knew the battle was kinda early but I just had to showcase Souji and his style. He doesn't wait for for an opening. He just dives in head first and he curses alot, more than Minato himself.**

**Yes, the handshake gave him a monstrous power up. More will be explained later on. Hope you enjoyed the fight. Thank you for all the reviews so far.**

**Oh yeah, what do you guys think? how come Minato is still in contact with him? Treat it like a quiz and let me know what you think.**

**Tell me what you think of this in the reviews. See ya guys later**

**God dammit! Fixed a bunch of mistakes. Will fix the whole later once I get some sleep. Woe is me -_-**


End file.
